Star Wars Edisode 1: The Phantom Menace
by ven19
Summary: Chapter 5 is finally up. Find out what the Eds do to finish the mission.
1. The Heroes

-Ven19 coming at ya. This is my first story. I'm not good at stories. Flames are allowed. On with the story! Thank to Rougestar for an idea. May the force be with you. -  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Ed, Edd, and Eddy or Star Wars characters.  
  
It was a sunny day at the cul-de-sac, but not for the Eds. "Ahh! How come they had to disturb us during the Star Wars movie!" screamed Eddy. They were being chased by the Kankers. "Where ya going boys?" jeered Lee, the leader of the Kankers. The Eds hid in the sewer. "Oh my," said Edd. "What's wrong, sock head?" Splash! "What was that?!"  
  
An alligator popped out from the shadows and started chasing them. The Eds ran and screamed. The alligator was gaining, --and fast. All of a sudden, Ed stopped running. "Come on, monobrow! Whoa!" Eddy almost tripped over a rock underwater. "Quickly Ed!" screamed Edd. Ed exclaimed, "LIGHTSABER!" "FINDERS KEEPERS!" "No Ed, it's just a toy! Even sock head thinks so!" But it was too late. Ed grabbed the toy. Then, the alligator disappeared along with the lightsaber. "Nooooo! Come back, lightsaber!" Ed shouted.  
  
Light blinded the Eds and a familiar voice said:  
  
Out of 10,000 Jedi in the Galactic Republic, you are the one. Chosen by your peers, you now stand in the Jedi Council Chamber high above the bustling metropolis of Coruscant. Encircled by great Jedi who sit in the stately chamber, a mission of great importance to the Republic is about to be bestowed upon you. Far from Coruscant, deep in the reaches of space, the greedy Trade Federation has blocked shipments to the verdant planet Naboo. As a Jedi, it's your obligation to neutralize the threat of Trade Federation ascendancy and protect the interests of the Republic. Your reverence for the power of the Force may be strong, but the resistance to your quest will be stronger yet. With destroyer droids guarding the Trade Federation battleship's corridors, battle droids lining the cobblestone paths of Theed, and the ominous presence of a Sith warrior, your Jedi skills will be tested to there limits--and beyond. The task may be daunting, but trepidation has no place in the life of a Jedi. Weather you fight alone or cooperatively along side other Jedi, deftly wield your formidable lightsaber for both offensive and defensive means and let the Force guide you to victory.  
  
"Hey, that voice is Mace Win-woah!" The Eds were being sucked into a portal. They came out in a dark room. "Where's the light, sock head?" exclaimed Eddy. Ed screamed, "Help! I'm blind!" Then, the lights dimmed. A large figure was running at them. "Everybody run!" screamed Edd. They were running so fast that their skin peeled off (just kidding). They then came to a dead end. Then the mysterious figure made lightning come out of his hands. The lightning was headed straight for the Eds!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
If you want more, R&R, this is ven19-saying bye. May the force be with you all. 


	2. The Beginning of the Beginning

-Ven19 back for more stories! There's a cool song at http://atomfilms.shockwave.com/bin/content/shockwave.jsp?id=atom_1403 - Oh, and thanks for reviewing, guys!  
  
Once the lightning hit the Eds, they fell unconscious. Once they woke up, they noticed that they were standing in front of a temple. "This temple looks just like the Jedi Temple in the movie," said Edd. "You don't think." "Yup, we're in the movie," said Ed. Ed screamed, "I LOVE BUTTER TOAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "That's right," said a deep voice in back of them. Eddy turned around. "You're Mace Windu, the guy who said those funny words!" "Not so funny," replied Master Windu. Edd said, "We know what's wrong, but how do we become Jedi, and why were we chosen instead of somebody else?" " MACE WINDU, can I have your autograph?" exclaimed Ed. "Later," said Mace Windu. "Double-D, the lightning that hit your friends and you gave you all the power of the Force. Ed resembles Plo Koon; he's not as fast as the other Jedi, but he packs a punch. You; Double-D, resemble Qui-Gon Jinn; he uses his power mostly on healing but he uses his brain the most. Finally, Eddy resembles Obi Wan Kenobi; the fastest of them all, but he's impulsive as well." Ed giggled. "Be quiet, monobrow." said Eddy. "How come Eddy didn't shout?" asked Edd. "Jedi don't have hatred, and the reason why you were chosen is a question nobody knows." "You have to beat 10 stages. If any of you die you will be sent back here and the rest will try to finish the stage, but if you all lose on a stage, the Sith will take over and you know who the Sith is." "We do?" said the Eds. "It's someone you know in your world," replied Master Windu. "Okay, but where do we start?" asked Eddy. Master Windu replied, "Each of you go to the middle of the temple and I'll tell you there." Each Ed went different ways. First, Ed came, then Eddy, and finally Edd. Once Master Windu got there, he said, "This is where you can practice your training. Every time you train, you get closer to gaining a skill point. When you guys finish a level, even if two of you died, all of you will get a level, and each of you can get either 3, 7, or 10 skill points after finishing a level, depending on how many enemies you kill. If you do a level that you beat, you can only get skill points if they are higher than the ones you got before. If you get 3 skill points, you get an increase in the force or health. If you get 7 skill points you get an increase in the force or health and learn a new move. If you get 10 skill points, you get everything along with a special surprise, and now I'll give you your lightsabers." "Wow, don't we have to be trained?" asked Eddy. The real Jedi said, "The force will take care of that." Ed screamed, "Cool!" "Amazing," said Edd. Master Windu announced, "Your first stage is the Trade Federation Battleship." "Alright!" said Eddy. BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! The Eds were gone. "Good luck" whispered Master Windu.  
  
-So, how is it? Please R&R and I'll write more- Remember, if you want more fun, go to http://atomfilms.shockwave.com/bin/content/shockwave.jsp?id=atom_1403 


	3. The Death Gas

-Ven19's back! It was a long time to make this chapter because I'm loaded with homework. (Ed: You are so lame.) This chapter is dedicated to Katie D., Ryan S., Dan K., Taylor E., Kyle B. and Josh L.-  
  
"Good luck" whispered Mace Windu. BOOM! The Eds were surrounded by battle droids.  
  
One of the droids said, "There they are, get them!" The Eds knew what to do. They activated their lightsabers. Ed did a spin that killed al the droids around him and stuck his lightsaber in-between one of his arm and body and sliced a droid by surprise. Edd used the force and sent a group of droids up against the wall. Eddy finished them off with the lightsaber exactly through the middle of their bodies.  
  
"That was easy." panted Eddy.  
  
"I think I lost ten pounds." coughed Edd.  
  
Ed screamed, "That was so cool!" The Eds ran down the hallway. A few security droids, which are more powerful than regular droids, ran after the Eds. Eddy tried to do a slice on one droid, but the droid dodged it. A security droid shot rapid fire at Edd, but he deflected every single shot back at two security droids.  
  
"Two in one!" shouted Edd. Ed picked up one droid and threw it at another droid as they both scattered into many, many pieces.  
  
"Jedi rule!" exclaimed Ed.  
  
"The control room is up ahead," said Ed. The only problem was that there was two destroyer droids guarding the door, but luckily the destroyer droids did not have shield generators. All of a sudden, a destroyer droid started shooting at them. At the end of the battle, the destroyer droids were defeated, but an alarm went off and the door to the control room began to close.  
  
Eddy shouted, "Get into the control room!" They raced to the door. Ed got in. Eddy got in, but Edd tripped on one of the destroyer droids.  
  
"Come on!" screamed Eddy. Edd jumped for the door, but the door closed first. Ed and Eddy were screaming from the other side of the door. Edd turned around and saw a white substance moving toward him!  
  
Edd whispered, "Wait a minute, that's not fog, that's poisonous gas!" Edd was thinking of a way to get out of the room, the other Eds were screaming on the other side of the door, and the poisonous gas was coming closer. Suddenly, Edd had an idea. He used his lightsaber to cut open the door. Instead of stopping, Edd kept running past Ed and Eddy and stepped into a machine that was a kind of elevator. The other Eds followed him. When they got in the elevator, Edd pushed a button. The doors closed and went up. Then the doors opened again.  
  
Edd said, "We have to jump on the platforms to get to the other side before the poisonous gas rises."  
  
"So that's why you were running." said Eddy.  
  
"Ally-oop!" said Ed. He had already jumped on the first platform. They jumped one by one.  
  
Ed said, "This is so cool," right before he did the last jump, but he missed and fell in the gas.  
  
Edd screamed, "Ed!" There was no reply. "Oh well, guess we have to finish the level without him. We have to hurry before the gas reaches us." said Eddy. All of a sudden, an explosion, well explodes.  
  
To be continued  
  
-I would have finished this a long time ago but it took me a while because I already have the fourth chapter waiting to be typed up. This is ven19 logging out. Please _R&R_. See ya.- 


	4. Finally Realizing How Hard The Job Is

-Sorry that I took so long and I admit that I forgot about this fanfic so it's okay to hate me. And please R&R. I really need ideas. Besides, I sprained my ankle playing soccer and got a massive chest pain at school (Still, people at me school think I got a heart attack). Well here's the story. -  
  
BOOM! All of a sudden a big starship started shooting toward the Eds.  
  
"Looks like this is one of the bosses," said Edd. The starship started shooting at the two Eds.  
  
Edd screamed, "Look out!" Both of the Eds dived for cover behind a stray crate. The ship shot a laser at the lonely crate and Edd and Eddy looked in horror as the crate disintegrated.  
  
"I have an idea!" exclaimed Eddy. "Deflect the lasers!" The Eds leaped in the air. Even though the ship shot rapid fire at the Eds, fortunately, it was no match for the Jedi. Eddy started spinning around in circles real fast so that every laser that went for him was deflected right back, but the ship's shield just absorbed the thin, long, red lasers.  
  
Edd used the force to make many of the ship's lasers just to the side of him. At the same time, Edd held the lightsaber like a baseball bat and got ready for the pitch. Finally, the lasers reached him and he swung as hard as he could and he sent the lasers flying at the ship but still, they were absorbed by the ship's shield.  
  
Soon, the ship started throwing thermal detonators (something like a bomb) at the Eds instead of lasers. As one headed his way, Edd leapt in the air and tried to slice a detonator forgetting that if you slice a bomb, it blows up in your face. So the detonator blew up and Edd fell hard to the ground.  
  
"Noooooooooo!" screamed Eddy. "I'm coming Double-D!"  
  
Edd just replied, "Don't worry, I'm ok." Though both knew Edd was seriously hurt. Immediately, Eddy ducked to find that he just missed a detonator. It was so close that he could hear the whizzing right past his ear. Suddenly, Eddy got an idea. As the ship threw thermal detonators at him, he used the force to push them back. Again, the ship's shields absorbed the damage.  
  
"How do you stop this thing!" screamed Eddy.  
  
Edd finally spoke weakly, "Maybe if you climb on to a crate and jump from there at the ship, the lightsabers energy should be enough to blast through the shield."  
  
"Don't worry Double-D." replied Eddy. He climbed up some crates while slashing and dodging the thermal detonators. He climbed on the top and jumped at the ship. He struck the ship right in one of the side engines. As he cut it off, the ship started to blow. Eddy quickly jumped back away from the ship just in time.  
  
The ship then turned into a jawbreaker. "Mine!!!" screamed Eddy. But suddenly, he heard Master Windu's voice in his head.  
  
"Don't touch it," said the voice. "If you touch it, it will fully heal you and I strongly recommend that you give it to the one who needs it the most." Eddy looked at Edd, who was now unconscious on the cold, metal ground. He used the force to move the jawbreaker to Edd.  
  
Once Edd was healed, he said, "I noticed one of the crates had a picture of Ed, you, and me." Both Edd and Eddy walked over to the crate and opened it. Inside, there were a pack of 10 thermal detonators, a blaster gun, 100 credits (money), and 6 power-ups. There were two different kinds of powerups. The ones that made you lightsaber extra long, and the ones that made your lightsaber thicker so it would do more damage. There was enough for each Ed to have one of each type of power-up.  
  
"We should save them for later," said Edd.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," replied Eddy.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
Suddenly, some black figure ran across the hall and disappeared. The only problem was, it was going to fast to make out whom it was.  
  
"Something gives me the feeling we shouldn't be here," said Eddy.  
  
"Let's go!" shouted Edd.  
  
They ran down the hallway, and just as they opened the door at the end, they gasped.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
-Hey, how did you like this chapter? If you think it was great, review my story please. I will be able to post a chapter about once every month now that I have only 11 days of school left. Remember, R&R. This is ven19 saying, see ya later!- 


	5. Finishing the First Job

-People, I know you hate me for not writing in a long time. But so much happened, getting a new computer, you get the idea. Well, read and enjoy! -  
  
As the two Eds opened the door, they saw another ship. The ship suddenly turned on.  
  
"Not again!" said Eddy. Both Eds were ready for a fight, but were extremely exhausted from the last fight. Then, suddenly the door of the starfighter opened and a small jingle sound was heard from Eddy's pocket.  
  
"What's that?" questioned Edd. Eddy stuck his hand inside his pocket and to his amazement, pulled out a key.  
  
Eddy replied, "I wonder." He stepped into the starfighter. "Come on Double- D!" "I think the key belongs to us." As they went in the starfighter, they heard quest metal clanking noises. "Droids!" Eddy said.  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice" said Edd. They got in and then Eddy pressed a green glowing button that had a label on it saying learn. BEEP BEEP BEEP. All of a sudden the starfighter started shooting the droids and a manual came flying out of the glove box in the ship and hit the Eddy in the face.  
  
"Ow!" exclaimed Eddy. They both read the manual forgetting that the ship was moving. Suddenly, the starfighter stopped moving. The Eds realized that they were going to have to get through a Trade Federation Blockade to get to safety. "Hang on!" shouted Eddy. Edd held on to his chair as much as he could. Eddy steered the starfighter as well as he could dodging fire with his best. BANG!  
  
"Shields are down!" screamed Edd.  
  
"I know!" said Eddy. "Our ship hull is almost critical! I wonder what these buttons do." He saw four purple buttons, but only one was glowing. "Oh yeah, those are Force powers on our starfighter right now we can only use Force lightning."  
  
"Well, don't just stand there!" said Edd. "Do something!" Eddy pushed the button and bolts of lighting cam flying out of their starfighter and destroyed most of the small droid starfighters and the small guns of the big ships. All that were left on the big ships were there cannons. Then, the big ships stopped firing. "What's happening!" said Edd.  
  
"I don't have a clue." Replied Eddy. From each cannon from the ships a white glow formed like a ball. As time passed, it grew bigger and bigger. Suddenly, the Eds received a message. It was from Master Windu.  
  
"Quickly, put in these coordinates into the hyperdrive valve. Set them to 39' 73' and 51'!" he said. Eddy obeyed and put them in, he then hit the glowing hyperdrive button and from the Trade Federation ships views, the starfighter disappeared just as the white balls became a beam and missed them. Instead, the gunfire collided with each other that caused a great white explosion. No one there lived to see another day other than the Eds.  
  
SWISH!  
  
As the Eds came out of hyperspace, they landed at the Jedi temple in Couruscant. They jumped out of the starfighter and met the Jedi inside. "Welcome" said Master Windu.  
  
"Hey, where's Ed," asked Eddy. Everyone then heard a flushing noise. "Yup, Ed's in there," guessed Eddy. Ed came out of the bathroom and greeted everyone. They entered a large room.  
  
"Come here this afternoon and you will be rewarded," said Mace Windu.  
  
To be continued.  
  
-Pretty cool huh, well just keep giving me reviews and I'll keep giving you chapters. See ya! - 


End file.
